


汪洋

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文，是个坑，但是没发过。原本形态是父子，以前本来想着养肥再发，然后就没有养肥的时机了。但是还是发出来记录一下，万一哪天我死了没机会发呢。





	汪洋

第一章

吴世勋不是第一次见汪赟，但是他每次都记不住汪赟的名字，或者说，他每次都没有试图去记过。

他坐在汪赟对面，冷冷的盯着汪赟，一动不动，汪赟好几次抬眼想和他对视，视线刚对上就又慌乱的移开，汪赟本来就紧张，这下更是连手脚都不知道该放在哪儿。

按道理说，吴世勋也不是存心想吓唬他，只是他这副面相很容易就显得严肃，他现在的表情充其量只是面无表情罢了，但在看的人的角度，就不会这么想了。

吴世勋终于有了动作，翻了衣服裤子四个口袋，翻到一个空空的烟盒，刚被汪赟的事中途打了个岔，回来的时候忘了买烟。

他朝汪赟摊开手，动了动食指和中指，做了个夹烟的动作，“有烟吗？”

他真把所有人都当成跟他一样不学好，早早就会抽烟。

汪赟当然没有，他这才闪烁着眼神和吴世勋对视上，他的眼皮一直在抖，其实他没必要这么害怕，他怕什么，吴，世，勋，长短不过三个字，不是他爹不是他妈，更不是他老师不是他领导，就算就算，今天不知道出了什么事他打了吴世勋，当然他现在肯定是打不过吴世勋的，就算这么假设，那他顶多也就被吴世勋反过来揍一顿而已，反正又不会被打死，怕什么。

归根结底，他对吴世勋这么奴颜屈膝的，是因为什么，不知道，要是问他，他只会看着地面摇摇头，再问也就只是逼出一句很小声的，“不知道”。

他就摇摇头，摇头的幅度都不敢大，说：“没有。”然后就又垂下了视线。他没得到吴世勋的回应，只听到一声轻蔑的哼。

吴世勋向后仰坐，背靠在沙发上，他本来个子就比汪赟高，现在这样更是拿下巴看他。他跷起二郎腿，一只手搭在沙发顶上伸直，他这个动作很有威慑性，一下就把自己的领土扩张到整个客厅，虽然这本来就是他的家。他拿下巴指了指汪赟，“多大了？”

“十五。”

“叫什么？”

“汪赟。”

吴世勋微皱起眉，“什么？”

汪赟抬起头，“汪——赟——”

吴世勋“啪”的放下二郎腿，皮鞋底在木质地板上发出很清晰的声响，换了条腿跷，他一手摸着下巴，玩味的笑，“我还真是晕了，你家谁给你取的这个名字，你爸妈这么想的开？”

他笑了，汪赟的脑子里瞬间浮现这几个字，气氛没有那么凝滞，他这才感觉稍稍放松了一些，“上面一个文加个武，武术的武，下面一个贝，贝壳的贝。”他没敢说斌打个贝，他怕吴世勋又要问哪个兵，大兵小兵？步兵骑兵？在他的映象里，吴世勋的文化程度还够不上认识他名字的程度。

吴世勋这下没笑他，跟着他念，“哦，文武贝，嗯……”还一边点着头，显得听得很专心的样子，蓦地又笑起来，这回不是取笑，露出齐刷刷八颗牙，笑得很好看，“你不叫这名大概我这辈子都不会认识这个字，好，又认识一个字！”他还象征性的拍了一下大腿，汪赟大概被他感染到，也跟着笑起来。

门口有响动，汪赟是背对大门的，他只看到对面吴世勋脸上的笑一下子就全褪了下去，他身后传来一个声音，含糊不清，朦朦胧胧的，音调又低，音色又浊，他反应了一会儿想大概是我回来了之类的客套话，吴世勋也点点头，面色不太好看，挺敷衍的样子。

他转过头看，吴世勋对于他来说已经挺高的了，可进来的这个男人却更高大，两手都拎着东西，嘴里叼着根烟，男人看到他，咦了声，几步走到桌前把手上的袋子放下，空出手拿着烟，这才说：“我出去的不久啊，这怎么这么快就多了个？我没听说我又有了个儿子啊？”抽了口烟，又看向吴世勋，抬了抬下巴，“你的？”

吴世勋比汪赟大一转，虽说他长得不老，在常人眼中还算是相当英俊的，但他现在穿衣色调偏深沉，样式也比较普通，头发染回黑色，而且经常抽烟，不笑的时候很严肃，平白显得老相，汪赟个子又不高，戴着副眼镜，要说吴世勋是他父辈也勉强可信，但要说是父子可就是说笑了，站一起，一高一矮，一个尖脸一个圆脸，一点都不像啊。

吴世勋立马反驳：“你放屁！”

“我放屁？我放屁也他妈的放不出一个儿子来！”男人一点不顾忌着汪赟在场，嘴里依然不干不净。

吴世勋抿了抿嘴，“他先住这儿。”指指汪赟。

男人嗤笑一声，嗤声很夸张，明显有意的，“我不光要替你妈养儿子，还要替你养儿子。以后怎么说啊？”

吴世勋看了看男人手上的烟，舔了舔嘴唇，还是没开口要一根，转头出去了。

“问你呢！以后怎么说！”

“再说！”吴世勋“嘭”的一声关上门之后，男人才意识到吴世勋一直穿着皮鞋，又说，“你进门又不换拖鞋！”


End file.
